


because the truth is all there is

by chatona



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells Bo a fairy tale, except, with a sinking feeling, Bo realises they both know it to be true</p>
            </blockquote>





	because the truth is all there is

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to 1.12

Bo has seen death before; both at her own hands and that of others. Seeing Dyson on the floor, gasping and panting and pale, makes Bo’s heart beat faster and dread well up in her and, for a moment, she stands frozen and can do nothing at all.

 _You were supposed to be invincible_ , she thinks. Dyson can stop her from taking too much. That Saskia could do this to him - would do this to him - shakes Bo. What is left is anger, and desperation.

\---

Saskia leaves and Bo doesn’t stop to wonder whom Saskia will kill to heal the wound Bo left her with. She tries to figure out how to give to Dyson something she didn’t take from him, not this time. A small part of her sees only a weak man, an easy target, prey. Bo fights it.

\---

They huddle together on the floor, leaning against the desk. Bo has one hand on Dyson’s chest; his heart beats under her fingertips. She has questions, too many of them: _Why did you ask me here? Why was Saskia here? What is going on? Who am I? Who are my parents? What are we doing?_ but Dyson knows her and speaks before she can say a thing.

He tells Bo a fairytale, except, with sinking feeling, Bo realises they both know it to be true.

\---

Once upon a time, the Blood King saw the state that fae and humans were in, fighting each other and one another. Fae fed on humans and other fae; humans loved fae or killed them. There were no boundaries and chaos ruled. Some fae saw the humans as playthings and food, considering them lower beings, and tried to rise above them. Too many of the fae were killed by the very humans they preyed upon, for there were more humans than fae. Some fae valued order and quiet and structure and wanted opportunity to feed without killing, striving for a peaceful together between fae and humans. They were killed by other fae or humans unless they killed first.

The Blood King saw this and did not like it, so he divided the fae for their own protection, calling one type of fae dark and the other light fae. He told each to take care of their own and gave them but one rule, that no human should be made aware of their existence.

He wrote in his book of blood and the humans forgot that fae were real, calling it folklore and mythology and went on with their lives unaware. The killing was over.

Not all fae were happy with the divide. An oracle foretold that a child would be born to the Blood King which would undo what the Blood King had brought to the fae. Wary, the Blood King disguised his identity and swore off his book of blood so as to better hide who he was. He cared for all fae though, dark and light, and to keep in contact with all fae, the Blood King opened a bar where all fae were welcome, where neutrality won the day.

Despite this, some fae found out and some never forgot who the Blood King was and one succubus heard of the prophecy and, angered by the divide and bitter for reasons no one knew, swore to take down the fae as they were. The succubus used her power to seduce the Blood King and by the time the Blood King found out, the succubus had already left, carrying the Blood King’s child.

Unwilling to use the book of blood to undo what had happened, for it would mean killing the only child the Blood King had, and equally unwilling to let a child be instrument in the destruction of fae, the Blood King used his influence to have the child taken from the succubus at birth and left the child as a findling to a human family.

\---

“Trick is the Blood King,” Bo says, and it’s not a question, but she can’t make it a statement yet, either. “Trick is my father.”

She wants to rage and shout, wants to never talk to Trick again, wants to seek him out, wants, needs. She stays still.

Something else occurs to Bo and dread fills her stomach again. “Is Saskia…?”

Dyson nods and holds her closer, whispering that he’s sorry and that he wanted to tell her and asks if she is okay. Bo doesn’t say anything. It’s too much to take in.

\---

“She wants to use me,” Bo grinds out. Kenzi is all outrage on Bo’s behalf; it makes Bo feel better. Someone should be outraged and Bo wishes it was her, but all she feels is emptiness. Her mother only wants to use her and her father never said a word in all the time they’ve known each other, didn’t trust her, and didn’t think she had a right to know.

Bo understands a little of what’s at stake, but too much is still unclear to her.

\---

All she ever wanted was a quiet life, not to wake up to dead bodies the morning after, perhaps even a family, so Bo always thought. It seemed so impossible. She’s found some of that with Dyson.

Bo isn’t so sure anymore the quiet life really is for her - you always want what you can’t have - but that doesn’t mean she’s willing to give up fighting for the idea, for the possibility.

\---

Dyson’s gone to talk to Trick, but it’s Kenzi who gets Trick to leave the bar to pay a visit to Bo, who refuses to leave the house and opens the door only to Kenzi and Dyson.

Bo doesn’t know what Kenzi said to Trick, but in the end, after the shouts and tears and anger all have run out, she’s thankful.

She has a father now.

\---

They sit down and plot, all of them. Kenzi and Bo sip wine; Dyson, Hale and Trick all drink beer. Dyson has his arm around Bo’s shoulders and she’s glad for his stability.

It feels almost like they’re just talking about their approach to any other problem they’ve faced together, any other case; except everything’s new and different and they’re talking about the future about two races and hundreds of species.

\---

Saskia knocks at the door and after some hesitation, Bo lets her in. Kenzi doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but Saskia is Bo’s mother and Bo wants to at least hear her side of the story.

There isn’t much difference to what Bo heard from Dyson and Trick, but she understands a little where Saskia is coming from.

It still hurts.

\---

There are too many differences between what Bo believes and how Saskia views the world. Bo closes the door and knows she’s lost her mother a day after finding out her identity.

\---

That night, Bo lies under Dyson and urges him to go faster and harder. She doesn’t feed, just needing the closeness, him. Some of the emptiness and restlessness inside her has gone now, but Bo doesn’t think she could ever want to live without this.

Wolves mate for life and succubus technically don’t mate at all in that sense of the word, but Bo really likes Dyson.

 _It might be more than that_ , her heart whispers and for the first time, Bo considers letting it be just that, more.

\---

Life goes on as though Bo’s world has not just been tilted upside down - again. Trick opens his bar every day. The Ashe and the Morrigan don’t know. Saskia is laying low. Bo and Kenzi take another case and solve it.

Things will change more than they already have, they all know this.

Bo hopes they’ll be ready for it, hopes she’ll make the right decision when the time comes.

\---

Life goes on and Bo feels like she belongs.


End file.
